A Shot at Love With BDavis
by spashley20
Summary: Just a fun/entertaining story that I felt like writing. It's like the show. Starts with ten guys and ten girls, all fighting for the love of Brooke Davis...characters are from OTH, BTVS, and The OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: Confessionals are in bold and thoughts are in italics. I know I shouldn't have started a new story but I've been dying to post this.

**This season on A Shot at Love, 10 guys and 10 girls will have a chance of finding love with me, Brooke Davis. I'm hoping to find true love, whether that means a guy or a girl. Let the battle of the sexes being!**

The boy limo pulls up to Brooke's mansion that she'll be sharing with the contestants. Brooke sits in the living room, confidence and excitement oozing off of her.

The first two guys get out of the limo and make their way into the mansion.

Brooke smiled. _These guys look promising. _

**Tim: Holy shit! We're here for Brooke Davis! She's like a billionaire for that clothes company Clothes Over Bros! I love that store! Uh- I mean whatever. It's time for the Tim Man to work his charm.**

Tim walks up to Brooke and hugs her. "Hey baby, the Tim is here for you and only you."

"Hi, Tim. And you are?" Brooke smirks at the man standing next to Tim.

"Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you." Lucas pulls Brooke into a friendly hug.

"So, I'm making the first eliminations off of first impressions. Tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Well I have a way with the ladies. I tend to spend most of my time you know, pleasing them." Tim smirked, obviously happy with himself.

"Right." Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm a writer. I actually have two books published. And I help coach basketball at my old high school."

**Brooke: Aw, Lucas is kind of cute. I'm thinking he's the sensitive type. And Tim…well he's funny. Probably a party type.**

**Lucas: I swear, if I go home before the "Tim Man" does, I'm quitting life.**

Brooke finished up the conversations and the next four guys were sent in.

"Hey, I'm Nathan."

**Nathan: She's so hot.**

"Hey, I've seen you before! You're Nathan Scott, right? The basketball player that hurt himself?"

Nathan frowned. "Yeah, that's me."

**Brooke: It'll be interesting to have two brothers on the show.**

A nervous, slightly handsome brunette walked up to Brooke next.

"And who might you be?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Carpenter!" The man let out quickly.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Nice to meet you, Carpenter."

The man laughed nervously. "Actually it's Xander Harris. I'm a carpenter for a living. I do carpentry. You know…wood and stuff."

**Xander (With his head in his hands): Smooth Harris. Real smooth.**

Brooke returned to the sofa and another guy sat by her side. "Riley Finn."

**Brooke: Two words. Man. Candy.**

"Hi Riley." Brooke grazed her fingers over his bulging muscles. She noticed he had dog tags around his neck. "So you're a military man?"

"That's right. For about five years now."

"Impressive." She leant in and briefly kissed him. Brooke smiled and was tempted to kiss him again but was interrupted by a bleach blonde guy who looked to be in his thirties.

"Name's Spike, love. How's about we get a chance to chat?"

"Sure." Brooke took his hand and he guided them to the bar area. "So, Spike, tell me about yourself."

"I like sleep during the day and I walk through the nights."

"Oh."

Spike sniffed the air and then brought his nose down to Brooke's neck. "You smell good, pet."

**Brooke: What a freak!**

"Um, thank you?"

"Real good."

The producers stepped out from behind the scenes. "Spike you are under contract. You can't bite her."

"Okay, I think the last four guys are coming in." Brooke ran away from Spike as fast as she could.

Brooke met the last four guys outside by the pool.

One guy was tall, muscular, and had a mysterious edge to him. Brooke approached him first.

"I'm Angel."

"Hi, Angel. That's a unique name for a guy."

"Yeah, my parents thought it'd make me go to heaven quicker." Angel answers stoically.

**Brooke: I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He's so serious …in a sexy way. I think I like it.**

Brooke walked over to a guy who introduced himself as Ryan Attwood. He was standing near a shorter guy with black spiked hair.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much." Ryan explained when Oz failed to introduce himself.

"You know that already?" Brooke asked.

"He sat near me the entire ride here. Not a word."

"I don't see the need to speak to a bad boy gone soft like you. My parents taught me that if I didn't have something nice to say, I shouldn't say anything at all." Oz deadpanned.

"Do you want to go? I'm not afraid to hit midgets!"

**Brooke: They're creating drama already? I'm not impressed. They are supposed to be here for me.**

Brooke walks away to the last guy she hasn't met. Unlike the others he actually seems to be normal.

"Hi." Brooke hugs the brunette.

"I'm Jake. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"Same to you." Brooke smiled. "Tell me something about yourself, Jake."

"Well I'm an architect and I've been unlucky in love in the past. I'm hoping this experience will change that for me."

"Awesome. It's time for elimination, so I'll see you inside."

The boys gather inside for the elimination ceremony.

"Ten of you stand before me but only six of you will get a chance to move into the mansion. The first key goes to someone I felt a strong connection with right away. Riley, you still have a shot at love. Are you interested?"

"Absolutely."

"It might be tricky having both of these guys here, but I don't want to send you home just because you are brothers. So Nathan and Lucas, you still have a shot at love. Are you interested?"

Both guys stepped up and accepted their keys.

"This next guy seemed to be the most genuine. Jake, you still have a shot at love."

**Jake: Thank god I got a key. I was afraid she wasn't going to be into the whole nice guy thing.**

"This next guy seems like he will be a mystery and I can't wait to figure you out. Angel, you still have a shot at love."

Brooke smiled and put the key necklace around Angel's neck.

"Will the five of you without a key please step forward. There is only one key remaining. Ryan and Oz, you guys started drama and you haven't even moved in yet! I don't need that. Your shot at love has ended."

"Wouldn't have liked you anyway." Ryan mumbled on his way out. Characteristic to him, Oz said nothing.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and continued. "Tim, you seem like a funny guy, but you just aren't my type. Your shot at love has ended."

"No worries, peace out to the other playas." Time walked out like he was the coolest guy in the room. But the second he got outside he burst into tears.

**Tim: It ain't fair! The Tim Man never gets to play the cool games. I'm always kicked out first.**

"The last key goes to a guy who was really nervous when we met. But he seems to be quirky and cute so I'm willing to give him another chance to impress me. Xander, you still have a shot at love, are you interested?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am."

**Brooke: I had to eliminate Spike. He…sniffed me. Weird! It's like he was a vampire or something.**

**Spike: Bloody hell. What's a guy got to do to get a little blood around here?**

_**Next time on A Shot at Love…**_

_**Brooke meets the girls for the first time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This week, on A Shot at Love…**

Brooke quickly changed and went downstairs to the bar to meet the first set of girls. She walked up to the only blonde of the threesome.

"Hey Goldilocks. What's your name?"

The blonde smiled. "Peyton."

"As I told the boys, I'm making eliminations based off of my first impressions. So tell me a little bit about what makes you, you."

"Well I own my own record label. And I consider myself a sketch artist."

"Cool." Brooke winked. "Maybe sometime you could make a sketch of me."

Peyton laughed. "Maybe."

Brooke moved on to the brunettes. They introduced themselves as Faith and Summer Roberts.

"So Faith…is that like Madonna or Cher?"

The brunette smirked. "You got it."

Summer leaned over to whisper into Peyton's ear. "She has whore written all over her. I bet she's a prostitute or something."

Summer ran her hands through her hair. "So Brooke, I'm actually in college. I go to Brown University." Summer smirked. She was trying to get Faith jealous.

"Wow. Got a smart one on my hands." Brooke casually draped her arms around Summer's shoulder. "Smart is sexy."

Faith mumbled something under her breath and Peyton said 'ew'.

**Brooke: Faith seems a little more butch-like than the other girls but she's definitely my type. And Summer seems sweet and I definitely want to get to know her better.**

Brooke headed to the next set of girls. They were all leisurely sitting by the pool. "Hey ladies."

They all turned around and smiled. Alex and Marissa were the first to approach Brooke. They had a brief conversation about where they were from before Brooke got bored and moved on.

**Brooke: I think Alex is hot but Marissa gives me the drama vibe. **

**Marissa: I totally blew it. All I managed to say to her was "I'm from the OC" and then I had nothing else to say.**

Brooke sat in the pool chair beside a fiery redhead. "Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel said seductively. She got up and straddled Brooke. Before any other words were spoken, Rachel's lips were on Brooke's. The make-out session got continually heated and Rachel's hands began to wander.

Brooke took Rachel's hands in hers and gently pushed the redhead off of her. "Whoa. I don't even know you." Brooke laughed and Rachel kissed Brooke one last time.

"Let me stay and you will." She winked and walked away.

**Brooke: Ah-freaking-mazing. Great kisser. Weird that she stuck her tongue down my throat before we even talked? Yeah. A little bit. **

**Rachel: There's no way in hell she's sending me home after that.**

Brooke approached the remaining girl. "Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Haley."

**Brooke: Haley seems shy. A lot shyer than that Rachel girl was. It's a cute, sort of mousey shyness. **

"I'm actually a teacher."

"Aw, like little kids?" Brooke casually interlaced her fingers with Haley's.

"No, I actually teach high school students. Oh, and I sing in my spare time."

Brooke squealed. "Sing for me?"

Haley's cheeks flushed. "Maybe one day. But it's kind of embarrassing to me unless I know the person really well."

"I understand." Brooke winked and kissed Haley on the cheek. "I'm going to go see the last set of girls. I'll see you at elimination."

Brooke walked up to the last three girls and they introduced themselves. Buffy, Cordeila, and Willow.

"Those are some interesting names." Brooke joked. "So tell me about yourselves."

"I own my own self defense business. We run classes at my building and sometimes we take our classes to colleges." Buffy said, effectively cutting off Cordy who wanted to speak first.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Should I be afraid?"

**Brooke: Buffy is so small and pretty. I can't really picture her kicking anyone's ass.**

"I make designs for a clothing store." Cordeila spoke up.

"No way! I design and own my own clothing company."

"I know! I admire your work! I actually saw your fashion show that you ran a few weeks ago. My boss invited me along, and let me tell you, I was impressed-"

Willow interjected. "I can make things float!"

Brooke and Cordy gave Willow a weird look. "I'll be quiet now." Willow put her hand over mouth to stop herself from rambling.

**Cordy: We have so much in common, there's no way I'm going home.**

"So anyway, I think it's time for elimination. Meet in the living room and mingle for a while and I'll go get changed."

The girls came together in the living room and began talking with one another. Peyton watched Alex and Marissa sneak off to the bathroom together.

"What the hell is that about?" Peyton mumbled to herself. She could tell that they were both wasted.

Twenty minutes later Brooke came out for eliminations. "I'd like to start by giving out the first two keys to the two girls who gave me a lasting impression. Haley I feel like we made a genuine connection and Rachel we have a very strong…physical connection. You both still have a shot at love."

The girls accepted their keys with smiles. "Buffy and Summer, I don't know much about you two yet but there's something there that makes me want to keep you around to get to know you better. You still have a shot at love."

"Marissa and Alex, please step forward. I heard a rumor that the two of you hooked up. Now I don't know if it's true or not but just the fact that it looked like you hooked up is enough. I didn't feel a connection with either of you anyway. So get the fuck out of my house."

**Brooke: I didn't intend on being rude. But hooking up when you are here for me? That's just messed up.**

**Alex: Wow, what a bitch. I'm glad I kissed Marissa. Probably a better choice than fighting for that girl's love anyway.**

**Marissa: I didn't even know what I was doing, I was to wasted. Honestly I'm upset that I made such a huge mistake. Whatever, there's love for me out there somewhere.**

"Faith, you still have a shot at love. Are you interested?"

"You know it, baby." Faith replied as Brooke put the key around her neck.

"Will the last three without a key please step forward? There are three of you and only one key left. Cordy, we have a lot in common but I'm afraid it might be too _much_. I think we might butt heads. But I still want to see if this could work. You still have a shot at love, are you interested?"

Cordy sighed with relief and accepted the key.

"Willow, you're too weird for me. Sorry."

Willow's face scrunched up in anger. "By the power of Zeus I curse you!" Willow started mumbling in a weird language.

When Willow stopped and nothing happened the girls behind her tried to hold in their laughter. Willow put her head down and walked out of the house.

**Willow: I know it didn't work this time, but someday they'll see I'm a real witch! I'll create a spell to curse all of their love lives!**

"Anyway, Peyton. You're a really cool person but I just don't think it will work out. I get the best friend vibe from you."

Peyton laughed and hugged Brooke. "Well Brooke Davis, considering I _have_ been your best friend since we were five I was hoping you wouldn't pick me."

The girl's mouths dropped open in shock. "Yup, that's right guys. I'd like to introduce you to Peyton Sawyer, my best friend. I decided to use her as a spy just so it'd be easier for me to pick the good girls over the sluts like Marissa and Alex. Peyton's going to help me make hard decisions when the time comes."

The girls gathered around Brooke with shot glasses in their hands.

"Here's to a shot at love!" They clinked glasses and took the shot.

**AN: Now I finally have the introductions done I can start writing the fun stuff :)**

**Drop a review on what you think and vote on the poll for your favorites.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This week on…A Shot at Love…**

Brooke sat at the "judging" table and watched as the men strode in by the pool in their swim trunks and the girls in their bikinis. She gawked at the shape everyone was in.

Nathan, Lucas, Riley, and Rachel all had six pacs and everyone else was definitely in decent shape.

**Brooke (fanning herself): Okay, I am the luckiest woman alive.**

"Welcome to the annual biathlon! The team that wins will get a late night date by the pool with me and the MVP will get special alone time. As for the losers, they get a picnic date and no alone time. And of course, it's boys versus girls!"

Brooke paused to let the clapping die down. "To win this challenge, you have to army crawl through the mud pit, look through the piles of sand for a coin with a B for boy or G for girl on it, and finally race through the wind tunnel! Go!" Brooke blew the whistle.

**Nathan: I'm going to be so pissed if we lose. I'm competitive, and to lose to a bunch of girls? It's not going to happen.**

**Cordy: Okay, so the mud pit is gross. But the lesbians have won three years in a row and there's no way we can be the first ones to lose.**

Buffy and Nathan were the first ones to go, and Brooke was impressed by their athletic ability. Lucas and Rachel were next, then Jake and Summer and then Xander and Haley. They were pretty tied up until it came to Cordy and Angel.

"Oh, ew. This is totally going to ruin my swim suit." Cordy, disgusted, got on her arms and nervously laid near the edge of the mud pit. Angel dived and slid basically the length of the pit and quickly began his search through the sand.

"Cordy, if you don't move your ass, I will move it for you!" Faith shouted from her spot at the beginning of the course.

Cordy nervously gulped and made her way through the mud. Angel was still searching like a maniac through the sand for the B coin.

Cordy found hers in a split second and Angel angrily growled. "This is a set-up! There's no fucking coin left!"

Faith laughed as she easily got through the mud pit, found her coin, and slid down the wind tunnel. The girls cheered and the guys whined.

"Looks like the ladies get to swim tonight!" Brooke called out from her chair.

**Riley: There has got to be a curse. There's no other explanation.**

Later that day Brooke sat on a red checkered picnic blanket and the boys happily sat around her. All except for Angel. He still had a look of anger on his face.

Brooke looked concerned. "Angel, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You look kind of pissed."

"Well, I just lost. There was no coin left in that sand."

"It was just a silly challenge. You're here for love, not to win a competition."

Angel answered stoically, "Yeah, I guess so."

Brooke wasn't convinced.

**Brooke: Wow, I didn't peg Angel for being so serious ALL the time. I mean, I knew he was at the beginning, but I thought it was just sexy. Now…it's just a turn off. **

The group ate the lunches that had been made for them and Brooke began asking them questions about their home lives.

Brooke was leisurely leaning into Lucas. "So Lucas, do you and Nathan think it's weird to be competing for the same girl?"

Lucas laughed. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of problems growing up with that sort of thing." Nathan explained. "We've gotten more mature about it now and we just want each other to be happy."

**Brooke: I thought having brothers on the show would be okay but knowing that they've fought over girls before makes me nervous. I don't think it'd be right to make connections with both of them.**

Brooke shifted her position so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Xander. "Hey, Carpenter."

Xander let out a nervous laugh. "If you call me Carpenter, can I call you Designer?"

Brooke laughed at Xander's nervousness. "You can call me whatever you want. I love nicknames." Brooke answered flirtatiously.

**Brooke: I don't know what it is about this guy, but I really like him.**

"Actually I have something to tell you."

Brooke looked over to Jake. "Yeah?"

"Before we get any farther into it, I just wanted to let you know that there's someone back home that means the world to me."

Brooke didn't answer so Jake continued. "I have a beautiful daughter named Jenny. She's almost six years old."

"Aw, Jake, that's adorable!" Brooke cooed as Jake took out the picture of his daughter.

**Jake: Phew. I thought that would freak her out but she seems to be okay with it. **

**Brooke: I love kids! Honestly, I feel like I'm ready for them.**

"Well I hate to cut this short guys, but it's time for my date with the ladies."

The guys booed but eventually made their way back into the mansion.

"Time to party!" Nathan called out. All the guys, excluding Xander, made their way to the bar and drank shots.

Eventually most of them were drunk and they went into the girls closets. The girls were trying to change for the date they would have with Brooke later that evening.

"Dude, get out!" Rachel yelled as Nathan split beer all over the bikini she had been planning to wear.

"Make me!" Nathan replied immaturely.

Buffy hurriedly stepped in between the yelling match. "Get out before I actually do make you get out." Buffy had her game face on.

Nathan scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like you could do anything about it."

An evil smile spread across Buffy's face.

**THIS EVENT WAS TOO HARSH TO BE SHOWN ON TELEVISION. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE. **

Nathan limped out of the closet trying to hide the fact that he might be crying.

Rachel's mouth was dropped open. "How the hell did you do that?"

"50 bucks and I'll give you lessons."

"I'm in."

Finally the girls were ready and they waited by the pool for Brooke. She made her grand entrance in a sexy black dress that was classy but still managed to cover only the necessary areas.

"Congrats on winning."

The girls clapped for Brooke. She sat herself at the table in between Summer and Cordy. "So, at the end of the date, the girl who won MVP will have extra time with me."

**Faith: This girl seems great. Funny, wealthy, smokin' hot. Triple threat.**

"I think all of the girls that aren't here for Brooke should just go home now." Summer announced to the group.

Brooke looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is the girls who are here to get a job," Summer looked at Cordy, "and those that are here to be a whore," Summer looked at Faith, "should leave now and stop wasting your time."

**Faith: That was a pretty ballsy move by Summer. I have no idea what the girl has against me, but she's been trashing my name since I got here.**

"I am NOT only here for fashion, Summer! I think you should have proof of your accusations before you make them, bitch." Cordy retaliated.

Summer was about to say something back when Brooke stood up and backed away from the table. "This is ridiculous. I'm just going to take my MVP time and go home because you clearly have no respect for me. The MVP is Buffy because she was super athletic and was the first one to go."

Brooke put her hand out for Buffy and they walked towards the pool, the other girls looking on in envy.

**Rachel (sarcastically): Thanks to loud and louder I didn't get my chance to make an impression on Brooke. Fantastic.**

Buffy and Brooke sat side by side at the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the water.

"I'm glad we got away from that." Brooke smiled.

"Me too. I mean, we aren't in high school anymore. We aren't here to fight with one another."

"Thank god! Someone finally gets it!" Brooke and Buffy laughed.

**Buffy: Note to self: Don't tell Brooke I beat up Nathan. **

Buffy carefully put Brooke's hair behind her ear with one hand and then leaned in. She gently pressed her lips against Brooke's for a sweet kiss but nothing more.

"That was nice." Brooke whispered.

Later that night it was time for eliminations. Brooke got dressed and consulted Peyton in the bedroom they shared. "I think I know who to send home. It's a pretty easy decision."

"You know it'll get harder next week and the week after. You are going to start caring about these people."

Brooke sighed. "I already do."

The remaining 12 people gathered in the elimination room.

"Twelve of you stand before me, but I only have eight keys. That means two guys and two girls are leaving, tonight."

**Haley: I'm really nervous about tonight. I didn't get to spend enough time with Brooke. I could be going home.**

"The first key goes to my MVP."

Buffy smiled and accepted her key.

"The next key goes to a guy that was afraid to be honest with me but told the truth anyway. Jake, you still have a shot at love."

Jake took his key and returned to his spot.

Riley and Rachel were the next to get their keys.

"These next two people definitely have their quirks, but I think that's what is attracting me to them. Xander and Faith, you still have a shot at love."

The two gratefully accepted their keys.

"Will the three guys without a key, please step forward."

Nathan, Lucas, and Angel stepped up.

"Nathan and Lucas. I didn't think having brothers on the show would be a problem, but considering your past, I realized that it could cause some complications down the road."

Brooke paused and fiddled with the key. "Angel, I don't feel like you are here for me. Your shot at love has ended."

**Angel: Whatever. It's not like it's the end of the world.**

"Lucas, you're a writer and you help out your old high school. You seem to be a really cool guy. And Nathan you are also pretty chill, but I don't think we made a connection. I'm sorry, but your shot at love has ended."

Lucas smiled briefly before being punched in the face by Nathan. Before any more punches were thrown, Buffy and Riley had Nathan off of Lucas and he was thrown out of the mansion.

**Nathan: What a douchebag, the guy steals every girl I'm ever interested in.**

**Lucas (rubbing his sore cheekbone): I thought we were over that kind of stuff. Looks like people really don't change.**

"Could the three girls without a key please step forward?"

Summer, Cordy, and Haley stepped forward.

"The girl's elimination was a lot easier to make, thanks to the drama you guys created. I should learn to stick with my instincts, because they were right from the beginning. Cordy and Summer, your shot at love has ended."

**Haley: I don't know if I should be happy that I got a key. Was it because she likes me or because Cordy and Summer messed up?**

Haley accepted her key and Cordy stormed out.

**Cordy: She has one less Clothes Over Bros shopper, I can tell you that much!**

Summer stood her ground in front of Brooke, her arms crossed.

"Do you want to know why I hate Faith so much and why I had to make such a huge deal?"

**Faith: Uh oh.**

"Why?"

"I've slept with her before and she doesn't even remember it!"

**AN: Drop a review and let me know who your favorite is :) It's getting harder for me to make decisions on who to send home lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on…a Shot at Love…**

_**Cordy: She has one less Clothes Over Bros shopper, I can tell you that much!**_

_Summer stood her ground in front of Brooke, her arms crossed._

"_Do you want to know why I hate Faith so much and why I had to make such a huge deal?"_

_**Faith: Uh oh.**_

"_Why?"_

"_I've slept with her before and she doesn't even remember it!"_

Brooke crossed her arms and sent a heated glare towards Faith. "What is she talking about?"

Faith put her hands up defensively. "I have no idea."

"Don't act like you don't know, Faith!" Summer yelled accusingly. "No one forgets Summer Roberts." Summer dramatically motioned so that everyone looked up and down her body.

Tears sprung to Brooke's eyes. "I'm giving you one chance to be honest with me, Faith. Tell the truth."

"I am tellin' the truth. I have no idea what she's talkin' about. She doesn't have a chance with you so she's tryin' to bring me down with her."

**Brooke: I don't know what the hell is going on. But I'm going to believe Faith and just get Summer out.**

"I'm sorry, Summer. But your shot a love has ended. Please leave."

Summer huffed and finally left the mansion. "If you want to be with a whore, fine!" Summer shouted over her shoulder.

"Is it possible for anyone to leave this house calmly?" Brooke asked her remaining love interests. They all laughed, trying to diffuse the tension.

They gathered around the brunette and clinked their shot glasses. "Here's to a shot at love!"

**Haley: Tonight was wild. Lucas and Nathan fighting and Summer accusing Faith. Can it get any crazier? **

**Faith: I'm just glad the bitch, aka Summer, is gone. Now I can focus on what I'm here for and that's Brooke.**

The remaining eight people gathered around in the lounge area of the mansion. They were chatting quietly before Brooke and Peyton walked in. A round of cheering resounded.

"Hi guys, girls. Nice to see you all again. Last night opened my eyes. Yes, I am getting to know you, but I'm missing a lot of sides of your personalities. So I want to know your opinions on the people that are here. Those that are the best for me, and those that are the worst."

The contestants all looked surprised and glanced at each other.

**Jake: No matter how nice we try to be, this is not going to turn out well.**

"Guys, I want you to write down on a piece of paper what girl you think would be best for me. And girls, write down which guy you think would be best for me. I'll give you a minute to decide."

A moment passed and they were all ready. "Girls, I want you to flip over your paper and show what name you wrote down."

Haley wrote down: Jake

Rachel wrote down: Jake

Faith wrote down: Jake

Buffy wrote down: Lucas

Brooke smiled. "Interesting. Why'd you choose Jake, Haley?"

"He seems to be the most genuine."

"Okay, thanks for being honest. Buffy, why Lucas?"

"Out of all the guys here I think he'd probably be able to take care of you the best."

**Jake: Wow, three out of four. That's got to put me in a good light with Brooke.**

"Now boys, reveal who you wrote down."

Lucas wrote: Buffy

Riley wrote: Buffy

Jake wrote: Haley

Xander wrote: Haley

**Faith: I'm pissed. Just because Haley and Buffy are goody-two-shoes doesn't mean they are right for Brooke. I know Haley wouldn't fit into her lifestyle.**

"We seem to have a tie. That means Peyton gets to make the choice. What do you say, P. Sawyer?"

"I'm going to have to go with Haley. She's sweet and down to earth and here for you."

Haley blushes and Rachel rolls her eyes.

**Haley: That was kind of embarrassing but it's nice to know that's how people see me.**

"Now it's time to write down who you think is the least compatible for me. Girls, you are up first."

Buffy wrote: Xander

Rachel wrote: Xander

Faith wrote: Xander

Haley wrote: Xander

**Xander: I don't get it. I'm the Xan Man. I've been nothing but nice to those girls.**

Brooke looked surprised. "Wow I didn't expect that one. Rachel, why did you choose Xander?"

"He's too…soft for you. You need someone stronger than that."

Xander spoke up. "Hey now! I resent that. I'm strong! I'm in carpentry for Zeus's sake."

Buffy agreed with Rachel. "Sorry, Xander. I have to agree with Rachel as much as I wish I didn't have to." Buffy rolled her eyes at the redhead. "You are a real nice guy but you're probably more a friend than anything."

Xander was about to retaliate when Brooke interrupted. "Okay, okay. That's my decision to make. Guys, it's your turn."

Xander wrote: Rachel

Riley wrote: Rachel

Lucas wrote: Rachel

Jake wrote: Rachel

"That was pretty unanimous. Why did you pick Rachel?"

Rachel was furious. The producers even added steam to make it look like it was rising out of her ears. "They are just jealous that they can't keep up."

"Actually we voted that way because you are a lying slut." Xander venomously shouted.

**Brooke: Who knew Xander had a mean streak in him? I'm a little upset that they think so low of Rachel. I have a strong connection with her but its making me rethink things.**

"I'd rather be a slut than a wood-working virgin, Carpenter-Boy."

**Faith: Ha. Personally I think Rachel is wicked hot. And hilarious. Did I mention she's wicked hot? **

Xander's face dropped. He almost looked like a saddened puppy. "I'm not a virgin." He whispered.

"Right. And I'm not a redhead." Rachel sarcastically replied.

"Enough, enough." Peyton said through her laugher. She found the whole fight amusing but Brooke did not.

"Well, now I have to tell you guys about the dates I will be having before elimination. I'll be taking out the two most compatible for me on one date and the two least compatible on another. The rest of you I will see at elimination."

Brooke turned and walked away, Peyton at her side.

**Later that night…**

"You know what Xander, you should be thanking me. If we hadn't of voted for you, you wouldn't be having a date right now to prove us wrong."

"Yeah, but why did you vote for me? Just because I'm a nice guy? Because I stutter sometimes? Or maybe it's because I'm the type of guy to open doors for a lady. Obviously you were just intimidated by me."

Rachel's anger level raised a step. "Or maybe we voted for you because we thought it would open Brooke's eyes to your overall boring-ness."

Xander looked to the ground and whispered, "Fire crotch."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Rachel hissed. She pushed Xander up against a wall and grabbed his collar.

**Xander: I can stand up to her! She's just a girl. I can…I can!**

"Nothing." Xander whimpered.

**Xander (hanging his head in shame): I can't. **

"That's what I thought."

**Rachel: What can I say? I was sick of Xander ragging on me. I wasn't the only one to vote for him. **

**The "winner" date…**

Brooke strode out to the candlelight dinner and sat in between Haley and Jake.

"Hey." Brooke smiled and gave each of them a hug.

**Brooke: I'm really looking forward to spending time with them.**

"So Haley, have you ever performed in front of people? I know you are shy about it." Brooke asked in between bites of her dinner.

"I've tried once or twice. But I'm still not at that comfort level yet."

"I bet you're amazing at it."

Haley blushes. "I don't know."

**Brooke: It's so easy to make this girl blush. It's adorable.**

"Actually I've done a little performing back in the day. I can sing and play the guitar." Jake added in.

"Will you play for me?"

"Absolutely."

**Haley: Wow, thanks Jake. He basically took what I have to stand out and he's willing to perform for her. This sucks.**

"Well the food was great and I was thinking about having desert. Jake, would you like to have some alone time with me?"

"Sure." Jake smiled and Haley forced a smile.

"Haley I'll see you later tonight at eliminations, okay?" Brooke hugged Haley and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

**Haley: I wish I could have done more on the date but I didn't feel comfortable with Jake there. He totally outshined me.**

Haley walked inside leaving Jake and Brooke alone.

"So will you play for me?"

Jake got out his guitar and began to sing.

_As the states rolled by  
its all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here  
It's always the same  
constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday__  
__The way you touch the way you taste  
Even if only for a day  
I'll come back to you someday_

So close so far  
so long the world  
spin me away

I drive all night just to see your face

Brooke was blown away. "Jake that was amazing."

"Thanks." Jake leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Brooke's. He put his hand on her cheek pushing their faces even closer together. It was a very sweet, meaningful kiss. When it broke, Brooke sighed.

"I had a really great time with you. Do I have to give you back?" Jake laughed.

"Unfortunately." Brooke laughed along with him.

**The "losers" date…**

**Brooke: To be honest, I'm kind of afraid to go on this next date. Xander and Rachel are such polar opposites of each other and I'm really not in the mood for an argument. **

Brooke walked up to the balcony where Rachel and Xander were seated. They were talking in hushed whispers.

"No fighting, Harris. I'm serious. It'll ruin the chance for the both of us. Deal?"

Xander fidgeted nervously in his seat. "I'm not making any promises…but deal."

"By saying 'deal' you are making a promise, duh!"

"But-"

"Hey you two." Brooke greeted the two with a hug. She sat in the middle and Xander sat with his hands in his lap. Rachel wasted no time and wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist, clearly showing Brooke she meant business.

"Have you guys worked things out?"

"Oh yeah. You could call us acquaintances now. Not enemies. Maybe frenemies?" Xander spouted out in a rant. Xander mentally slapped himself.

Brooke smiled. "Okay. Frenemies it is."

Time passed and it was clear that Brooke's attention was all on Rachel.

"Why don't we have some alone time? Xander I'll see you at eliminations."

"Okay." Xander walked back into the house.

**Xander: Rachel didn't even have to insult me to get Brooke to like her better. This is pathetic.**

"So…"

"So…" Rachel responded. She was currently playfully sliding her hand up and down Brooke's thigh.

Brooke stopped listening to the part of her that was trying to just talk to Rachel and kissed the girl. Before it got too intimate, Rachel pulled back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should just talk this time around."

**Brooke: I can't believe she said that. But I'm glad; I do need to get to know the person behind the amazing kissing skills. (Brooke pauses for a moment and starts to whine.) But can't it wait until **_**after**_ **we make out a little?**

"What's your family like?" Rachel asks Brooke.

"Non-existent. My mom and dad weren't around much when I was growing up. The only time I felt close to them was when my mom was working for me. But she tried to take control of my company-"

"I hope you fired the bitch."

Brooke laughed. "I sure did. Peyton is the closest thing I have to family. She's like my sister. So what about you?"

"Actually I'm kind of in the same boat you are in. Except you are lucky to have Peyton. I mean I have some close friends but it'd be nice to feel uncondtional love. Know what I mean?"

"Believe me, I understand."

**Brooke: It actually feels great to connect with Rachel on a personal level.**

**Rachel: I don't think that could have gone any better. **

**At the eliminations…**

"Each week it seems to get harder for me. I'm starting to make real connections and honestly I wish I didn't have to send two people home. But I have to. And I am sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings."

**Faith: I'm startin' to feel nervous. **

**Lucas: It could be anyone at this point. I wish I had alone time with her. Hopefully she'll base her decision on our time we've had.**

"Buffy I still feel like we have a strong connection from the date we had. You still have a shot at love."

Buffy received her key with a smile and a hug from Brooke.

"Jake we had an amazing time on our date tonight. Your song was really sweet. You still have a shot at love."

Jake accepted his key.

"Haley I know you are shy and I like that about you. But from now on, I need a little more from you. You still have a shot at love."

**Haley: I'm glad she's keeping me around. I guess I have to step it up.**

"My next two keys goes to two guys that I didn't have dates with tonight but really like. Lucas and Riley, you still have a shot at love."

**Rachel: I can't believe this! I might be going home!**

"Will the three last people please step up."

Rachel, Faith, and Xander made their way to the front.

"There are three of you, and only one key left. Xander and Rachel, your roommates said you were the least compatible for me. And Faith, I feel like you've fallen into the background."

A silence goes over the room and Brooke fiddles with the key. "I'm sorry, Xander, but I have to agree with the girls. I only feel a friend vibe from you. Your shot at love has ended."

**Xander (outside the mansion, looking down and kicking dirt): Always the friend. Never the boyfriend.**

"Rachel, the roommates really tore you down. They called you a slut and said you weren't right for me."

**Rachel: All I can think to myself is "This is so unfair!"**

Brooke continues, "But I disagree." Rachel smiles. "Tonight you showed me part of who you are. You still have a shot a love. Are you interested?"

"Duh." Rachel answered and accepted her key.

"It's nothing personal, Faith. I just don't see it working out between us."

"Its okay, Brooke. No hard feelings." Faith hugged Brooke quickly and walked away. "Bye guys!"

**Buffy: I was actually sad to see Faith go. She was a fun girl to be around.**

**Brooke: Finally, someone leaves with some grace!**

**Faith: It's no biggie. There are plenty of girls out there. I wish Brooke the best.**

Like usual, the group grabbed a shot glass and surrounded Brooke.

"Here's to a shot at love!"

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is way longer than usual for you :) **

**Don't forget to vote in my poll about who you want to stay. And drop a review. **

**Btw, the song is "Someday" by Bryan Greenburg. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on…a Shot at Love…**

**Faith and Xander were eliminated, Brooke told Haley to step it up, and Rachel was close to elimination because she was voted least compatible by her roommates.**

Brooke walked down the deserted hallway and crept into the remaining love interests' room. They were all spread equally apart on the giant size bed that had originally held ten lesbians and ten straight guys.

Now, there are only three girls and three guys left. The bed definitely seemed a lot larger. Brooke stealthily slipped into the bed and cuddled herself into Riley's chest. "Morning!" Brooke cheerfully sings.

Riley slowly wakes and smiles. "This is a great sight to wake up to."

"Why thank you. You aren't so bad yourself." Brooke winked.

Brooke then dragged her fingers down Riley's ripped abs before placing a kiss on his cheek and rolling over to Lucas.

**Brooke: Sorry, Riley. I don't dig morning breath. But the cuddling was nice!**

Lucas had already awakened from the talking but he openly welcomed Brooke into his embrace. "Hi, Pretty-Girl."

"Is that your new nickname for me?"

"Well, yeah. It fits."

Brooke went 'awww' and kissed Lucas's cheek like she had to Riley. "When everyone else wakes up tell them that we all have a group date later on in the hot tub and pool, okay?"

Lucas smiled and squinted his eyes. "Will do."

**Brooke: Lucas is such a sweet guy. He seems like he'd be really romantic but I'm not convinced that I could take the poetry of it all… ALL THE TIME.**

**Lucas: Waking up to Brooke Davis. That's something a guy could get used to.**

**Later on that evening…**

Brooke walked outside to join the rest of the group. She found them all relaxing in the hot tub, looking great in their swimsuits as usual. She stepped into the hot tub and sat in between Lucas and Buffy.

"Well, well. I have a suggestion for tonight. Why don't we play truth or dare?" Brooke asked with a suggestive smirk.

Everybody agreed and Lucas agreed to go first. "Truth or dare, Lucas Scott?"

"Truth."

**Riley: What a pansy. What kind of man picks truth?**

"Hmm. This is cliché, but if you had to pick between being rich and alone or being poor and in love, which would you choose?"

Lucas pretended to think. "Well, it depends. Are we talking homeless poor?"

"Um, no. I was thinking poor like live-in-a-shack poor."

"Then I'd definitely go with poor and in love."

Brooke smiled. "I can imagine you writing a story off of that and getting rich. Anyway, who is next?"

Buffy volunteered. "Buffy. I dare you to kiss me."

**Lucas: Damn! I should have picked dare.**

Buffy quickly obliged and kissed Brooke briefly but passionately. She wasn't about to full on make-out in front of the others but she was definitely trying to show them Brooke was into her.

"That was the hardest dare I've ever had to do." Buffy deadpanned.

Brooke busted out laughing and Buffy couldn't keep her face straight anymore. She broke into giggles.

B. Davis scanned the rest of the group and noticed that Haley's demeanor seemed shrunken. Brooke reached her hand out to Haley and said, "I dare you to join me in the pool."

"Hey, what about me?" Riley demanded.

"Dude." Lucas said. He gave Riley a back-off glare.

**Riley: I'm sick of never getting alone time!**

Haley followed Brooke and they got into the water. "Ah, freezing!"

"Well then, let me warm you up." Brooke replied. She pushed Haley up against the wall and put her hands on Haley's waist. Haley quickly put her arms around Brooke's neck. "What's the matter?"

Haley blushed and looked down. "Nothing."

"Come on, Hales."

"I just…I feel like Jake is the better version of me, you know? He can perform in front of you and he just seems so… 'cool'."

"Aw, Haley. I think it's adorable that you are shy about performing. I mean, honestly, I'll be honored if one day I mean enough to you that you'd be willing to sing for me. That's not something to rush, you know? Trust me, I like you, and when I'm with you, Jake is far from my mind."

Instead of replying, Haley captured Brooke's lips with her own. She pulled their bodies closer until there was no room left in between them. It started to heat up when they broke for air and noticed Riley standing on the outside of the pool.

"Riley?" Brooke asks.

"Uh, I was just wondering if we could have some alone time."

"I'm kind of busy…"

"I know, but then we won't have time for alone time." Riley said a little more forcefully.

"Okay, sure." Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion.

**Brooke: Is it just me, or is he being a creeper? **

Brooke wrapped a towel around herself and sat near Riley on the lounge chair. "What's up?"

"I just wanted some time with you."

"That's sweet, but couldn't you have waited until I was ready?"

Riley scoffed. "Stop kidding yourself, Brooke. It's not like you'd end up with a girl anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you aren't bisexual. You're either gay or straight and obviously you are straight. The men here are way better for you than any of these girls."

**Brooke: Did he not watch Tila or the Ikki twins seasons? You do not mess with a bisexual. End of story.**

"Wow, Riley. You are so insensitive and have no idea what you are talking about." Brooke got up and started to walk away.

"Brooke, wait!" Brooke didn't stop. "Oh yeah! Well Haley lied to you!" Brooke stopped walking but didn't turn around. "She has a son she hasn't told you about!"

Brooke walked away.

**Brooke: What…the fuck? I can't believe he would say something like that to me. He's not the guy I thought he was. And Haley? I can't even believe she lied to me for this long. At this point I can't even deal with anyone. I just want to go straight to eliminations.**

Brooke sits with Peyton in the deliberation room. "I know he's gone."

Peyton agrees. "For sure. He's an asshole."

"I think I have to get rid of her."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

**Eliminations…**

Brooke walks out and scans the remaining people.

Riley leans over to Haley and whispers, "I'm probably going home tonight. But so are you."

Haley shuffled nervously. "What makes you say that?"

"I told her your secret."

Haley gasps and turns beat red. Riley smiles.

**Haley: I didn't even get the chance to explain myself.**

"Jake, you still have a shot at love. Are you interested?"

"Absolutely."

"Buffy, you still have a shot at love."

"Will the remaining four please step forward?"

Riley, Lucas, Rachel, and Haley stepped forward.

"Riley, you really surprised me. I didn't realize how much of an asshole you are. Your shot at love has ended."

**Riley: I guess I deserved that. I don't know what came over me. I blew it.**

"So that means Lucas, you still have a shot at love."

Lucas accepted his key and walked back.

Brooke looked at Haley and Rachel and tears instantly sprang to her eyes.

"There are two of you…and only one key left…"

**Haley: This is it. I'm going home. I have to at least try and step it up like she asked me to. **

"Brooke, wait! Before you make your decision, there's something I have to explain." Haley took Brooke's hands in her own and was happy that Brooke didn't pull away. "It's true. I have a son. His name is Jamie and I love him very much. I didn't tell you to be dishonest, Brooke. Honestly that was far from what my true intentions were. Like my singing, Jamie is something I was going to tell you, but in my own time. And when I found out Jake had a daughter…it was like the similarities were building up. Bu then after our talk in the pool I was going to tell you until Riley showed up…And I just want to say that if you still send me home, I understand. But I really like you and I don't think our shot at love is over."

Haley let out a huge sigh of relief to get that off her chest.

**Haley: What more can I do? If she sends me home, I understand we just wouldn't work out.**

"I…I don't know what to do now. I'm going to need a minute."

Brooke walked away leaving everyone stunned. She returned to the deliberation room with Peyton.

Haley and Rachel stood awkwardly until Brooke returned with Peyton five minutes later.

A moment of silence passed and Brooke held out the key. "Rachel, you still have a shot at love."

Rachel accepted her key and Haley looked devastated.

"This was a very hard decision for me to make, but this is about who I feel I will fall in love with…That is why I have to call Lucas back up."

**Brooke: I have to follow my heart on this one.**

"I know this has never been done before, but I feel like I have no choice. I'm sorry, Lucas. I have to ask for my key back. Your shot at love has ended."

Lucas was shocked but he took the rejection in stride and made his way out of the mansion.

**Lucas: I'm completely surprised. I had no idea this could happen. If Brooke felt more for Haley, there's nothing I can be upset about. We just weren't right for each other.**

"Lucas is a great guy. But I felt more of a connection with the four people that are left, and Haley I just couldn't send you home yet. You still have a shot at love, are you interested?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Haley laughed and hugged Brooke tightly.

**Brooke: I realize that it's 3 girls to 1 guy now. But this show isn't about gender, it's about love and it's about connections. The one I had with Lucas just wasn't as strong.**

They all took their shot glasses.

"Here's to a shot a love!"

**Next time on...a Shot at Love…**

**Brooke goes to their hometowns to meet their families!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, remember to vote on the poll in my profile to keep your favorites around!**

**Don't forget to drop a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This week on…a Shot at Love…**

Brooke began getting dressed for her day in Haley's hometown. These meetings/dates were huge. Brooke was ultimately choosing her top three after the next few days.

Brooke's driver finally pulled up to Haley's house in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Brooke sensed that the town was much cozier than where she lived; LA and New York.

**Brooke: I promised myself no make-outs on these dates! This is all about getting to know them and where they come from. Besides, there will be plenty of time for making out on our over-night dates next week.**

"Brooke, hi!" Haley enthusiastically greeted the brunette. She enveloped Brooke in her arms tightly before bashfully pulling away. "I'm excited for you to meet Jamie."

"Me too." Brooke followed Haley into the welcoming home. "Hales, I love your house. It's so…cozy."

Haley scoffed. "Yeah, I bet. Especially compared to your mansions."

"Trust me Hales, mansions are great. But they are nothing without someone to share them with."

Haley smiled and they walked into the kitchen, a table set for three awaiting them. Four-year-old Jamie sat at the head of it, wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh my god. That tuxedo has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Brooke cooed over the boy.

"Really? 'Cause I think I look like a penguin." Jamie responded.

Haley blushed and Brooke laughed.

**Brooke: That kid is adorable and smart. Just like Haley.**

Later on, as they ate dinner, the three had fallen into a comfortable conversation.

"So tell me, Jamie. Do you love your mom?"

The boy nodded his head as he finished off his steak. "Mhm."

"Do you like me?"

"Mhm. And I know momma likes you too. She told me so before you came."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked at Haley, who was blushing for the fifth time that night. "Did she?"

"Yup." Jamie showed his plate to Haley. "I want ice cream now."

"Okay, Jimmy Jam. Just let me say goodbye to Brooke and we'll have ice cream."

Brooke hugged Jamie goodbye and then made her way out to Haley's porch. Brooke's limo pulled up and Brooke took Haley into a tight embrace.

"You are so lucky to have Jamie, Hales. He seems like such a great kid."

Haley beamed. "Thank you, Brooke. He is such a huge part of my life…"

**Brooke: So much for no making out.**

Brooke kissed Haley slowly and continued the slow pace until a certain boy interrupted.

"Momma, I want ice cream and that's icky." The two girls laughed, shared one last quick kiss, and Brooke was off into the limo.

**Brooke: I can really see myself having a life with Haley. I love her small hometown, she's incredibly family-oriented, and she just seems so **_**genuine. **_**And I can't forget that Jamie is too cute for words. I'm starting to develop legitimate feelings for this girl. **

**Haley: I think our hometown date went great. She seemed to really like Jamie and that kiss…oh man. I just wish I could do that again and again. I hate the thought that she has three dates after mine. It scares me.**

**The next day…Sunnydale, California…**

Brooke strode up to the door confidently and surveyed her surroundings. The house was a decent size, definitely a family home, and the neighborhood seemed peaceful. The sun was setting and it was a pretty sight. She felt like it was a good omen.

She was greeted at the door by a woman in her late 40's. "Oh, you must be Brooke! Please, come inside!"

"Sure." Brooke smiled warmly at the lady as she led her to the kitchen.

"I'm Ms. Summers and this is Buffy's little sister, Dawn."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm seventeen, Mom. And I'm taller than her. I'm hardly her 'little' sister."

Suddenly Buffy appeared from the living room. "You're the little sister and forever will be. Get over it."

Buffy hugged Brooke and kissed her lips briefly. "Oh, and this is Kennedy. She's my partner in my self-defense business. She's also my best friend; well that's what she tells me anyway."

Brooke and Kennedy shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

They all sat down to dinner and Brooke tried to get to know more about Buffy through her family. "So you guys are okay with Buffy being with a woman?"

Dawn feigned choking. "What?! Buffy's gay?! This can't be!"

"Alright, enough Dawn. Yes, Brooke. We are quite okay with it. She actually came out to us in high school."

"Oh yeah? Was it because you got yourself a girlfriend?"

Suddenly Buffy got fidgety. Ms. Summers answered for her. "Yes, didn't she tell you? She and Kennedy dated back in the day. It was silly, really."

**Brooke: Okay, kind of weird. She works with this girl everyday and they are exes? It's a sketchy situation.**

Buffy laughed nervously. "Yeah, really silly. It can't even count as a relationship; I mean we're strictly of the friend variety now. Just friends."

Kennedy swallowed. "Yeah, Brooke. Nothing to worry about." Kennedy's face betrayed her words.

Just as Brooke was about to speak, to hopefully break the tension, a loud crash was heard on Buffy's doorstep.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy whispered. "Not today."

Buffy, Brooke, and Kennedy walked up to the front door and opened it. Outside, a blonde woman about their age was throwing beer bottles at the house and cursing.

"Finally you open the door!"

Buffy turned white as a ghost and stepped outside.

**Buffy: This could not be going any worse.**

"Harmony, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, sweetie!" Harmony ran up the steps but Buffy quickly backed up into the house.

Harmony froze at the door step. "How about you let me in?"

Buffy smirked. "No. Go away, okay?"

"No! And-" Harmony stopped when she noticed Brooke. "Who is this?"

"It's none of your business."

"Baby-"

"Did she just call you baby?" Brooke's comment went ignored.

"Harmony just go home. I'm not kidding."

"I think I deserve an explanation after you left for a whole month without telling me where you were going!"

Buffy started yelling, getting increasingly impatient with the girl before her. "Harmony! We broke up! That means I don't have to tell you anything anymore."

Harmony's face dropped. "Is that who this bitch is? Your new girl?" Harmony looked Brooke up and down.

"Buffy this is getting a little weird…"

At that moment, Joy walked by the door. "Oh hi, Harmony! So nice to see you again! Would you like to come in? I bought you the cutest unicorn at a yard sale…"

"Mom no!" Buffy cried out. But it was too late; she had invited Harmony back into the house. Harmony walked through the now non-existent barrier and plopped herself on Buffy's couch.

"I'm not leaving until Buffy talks to me without yelling. I'm very sensitive, you know."

"I think I'm just going to go now." Brooke awkwardly made her way out the door and down the steps.

"Brooke, wait!" Buffy ran up to Brooke. "Look, I'm really sorry about Harmony. She's just very clingy and doesn't know how to let go."

Brooke looked Buffy straight in the eye. "When did you break up with her, Buffy? And don't lie to me."

"Two weeks before the show."

"Wow. That's all I needed to know." Brooke's disappointment was clear.

Buffy watched as Brooke sat into the limo. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

"Me too." The limo door closed.

**Brooke: I had such great chemistry with her before today. I was jealous of her connection with Kennedy and then her crazy ex shows up? Harmony reminded me of Spike and we all know how weird he was. But what I can't believe is that Buffy was with her for two years and then breaks up with her right before the show? So not okay.**

**Buffy: I am going to **_**kill**_** Harmony. She ruined everything. Hopefully Brooke will base her decisions on her feelings for me and not my stupid past and family.**

Brooke's limo pulled up to a road with the sign Jenny Estates written in front of it. There were at least a dozen houses lining the road. It eerily reminded Brooke of Wisteria Lane. They were in a town about an hour outside of New York City. However, it looked nothing like New York.

**Brooke: Desperate Housewives, anyone?**

Brooke walked to the house she had been dropped off at and shrieked when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. "Hey, Brooke." Jake whispered into her ear.

Brooke giggled and pushed Jake off of her. "Jerk. You scared me!"

"Sorry." Jake smiled warmly.

"You live in such a clean-cut neighborhood."

"Well, thanks, I think." Jake laughed. "I built it."

Brooke smiled and looked around. "You designed all of these? They're beautiful." Brooke looked around, a small wave of pride washing over her.

**Brooke: What Jake can do is amazing. It's funny…whenever someone can do something that I can't, it makes it that much more impressive.**

"I was thinking we could go to the park and hang out there. My parents are there with Jenny."

"Sounds good. Aw, did you name the estates after Jenny?"

"Yeah, she basically begged me too. It's so hard to say no to her."

They arrived at the park and got the introductions over with. Brooke bonded with Jenny by pushing her on the swings and afterwards she spent some time talking with his parents. Nothing eventful really happened and Brooke had expected this.

Later on Jake chased Brooke around until they both collapsed underneath the slide. Brooke broke out into a fit of giggles and snuggled into Jake's chest.

"Do you think you could be happy with me, Jake?"

"Absolutely." He kissed Brooke's forehead. "Come on, I have to take you back now."

**Brooke: Jake was great. He's caring, handsome, his daughter is great, and his family supports him. But why do I still feel like something is missing?**

**Jake: I think our date went great. My family loved her and I think she equally liked them. I can offer her more than anyone else can. **

Brooke took the elevator up to Rachel's LA apartment.

**Brooke: I'm trying not to let location be a factor in my decision. But it is really convienent that Rachel lives in LA right near my office. And Jake, he lives about two hours from my other office. **

"Hey." Rachel had her trademark smirk on when she answered the door.

"Hey Rachel." Brooke matched Rachel's smirk.

**Brooke: Every time I see this girl, I feel an excitement I don't feel for anyone else. I don't know how to explain it.**

"I missed you."

"Really?"

"No." Rachel smacked Brooke's butt, forcing her to venture into the apartment.

"I don't really have a traditional family, but I consider these guys my family slash roommates. This is my best friend Mouth, and his girlfriend Millicent. And that's Skills."

"Mouth and Skills? I wonder how you got _those _nicknames." Brooke teased.

Skills popped his imaginary collar. "You know it."

Mouth coughed up the water he had been sipping. "Uh, no. I got my nickname because I'm a news anchor."

"Right."

"So." Rachel interrupted. "I was thinking we could play a game."

"Oh yeah? What kind of game?"

Rachel smirked and looked across the room. Brooke followed her eyes and laughed when her eyes landed on their big screen TV. "Rock band? Seriously?"

"Dawg, if you are gonna be coming around here, you gotta be a rock band player."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm really good at the guitar."

Rachel put a hand on her hip. "Prove it." She challenged Brooke.

"Oh it is so on."

Brooke rocked out on the guitar, Skills on the bass, Rachel on the drums, and Mouth sang. Millicent declared herself the groupie.

They finished their fifth song when Brooke announced she needed a break. "Why don't you show me your room, Rach?"

They made their way into Rachel's room and the second the door closed Rachel had pinned Brooke against the back of the door. "Rachel…we can't…"

Rachel looked confused. "Why not?" As she asked the question, she trailed her finger tips up and down Brooke's thigh.

Brooke's breath hitched. "Um-uh…Because I promised myself I wouldn't make-out with anyone and..."

"I think you should break your rule. Live a little."

**Brooke: Oh, what the hell!**

Brooke leaned in and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. She brought her lips to Rachel's and soon her tongue was battling with the redheads.

Rachel pushed Brooke up against the door and so that there was no space left between their bodies. Brooke could feel the heat radiating off of Rachel.

Brooke pulled back for breath, trying to find any kind of self control. "I-um, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke kissed Rachel again, much less intensely, and left the room. She said her goodbye to Rachel's "family" and made her way back to the Shot at Love mansion.

**Brooke: I don't even think I have to explain how I feel about Rachel. It's pretty obvious I like her a lot. And her friends accepted me right away. **

**Rachel: I really like Brooke. And people might think I'm a slut, but they can think what they want. I like to have a good time but I really do want someone I can fall in love with and share my time with. I think Brooke could be that person.**

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yeah. It's not going to be easy though. I hate that I have to hurt someone."

"I know. Good luck." Peyton hugged her best friend and Brooke made her way to eliminations.

"There are four of you, and only two keys."

All four contestants gasped.

**Haley: She's supposed to have three keys! **

**Jake: I hate this. Only one of us was going home. Now she's decided to send two? I don't know though, I think I'm safe.**

"Rachel, I have such a connection with you and there is no way I'm ready to let go of you. You still have a shot at love, are you interested?"

"Definitely." Rachel sighed in relief.

**Rachel: Thank God. I was getting nervous and that never happens to me.**

"Buffy…I think you are a great girl. You're pretty and you can kick some serious ass. But when I visited there just seemed to be way too much baggage that I'd have to deal with. I'm sorry but I think you should go home and figure out things with Harmony and Kennedy. Your shot at love has ended."

**Buffy (in tears): I can't say I'm not pissed. Because I am. And I feel hurt. I really thought Brooke would choose me in the end. **

"Haley, Jake. The two of you are similar in so many ways. It's one of the reasons I had to make this decision to send two people home. Jake can you please step forward."

Brooke had tears in her eyes as she took Jake's hands in her own. "I really and truly care about you and I hope you don't ever think otherwise. I'm so glad I got the chance to know you. However…I feel like you would be more of my wise older brother or one of my very good friends. I don't want to waste your time when I know deep down that I care about Haley and Rachel in a different way than I care about you. Your shot at love has ended."

Jake hugged Brooke. "No hard feelings." He walked out of the mansion.

**Brooke: I had to do it. I really hope he turns into a good friend of mine because I'll miss him.**

**Jake: I'm shocked. That's all I can really say. I did not get the friend vibe from her…It just sucks.**

Brooke finally turned away from the door and smiled at Haley. "Haley, you still have a shot at love, are you interested?"

"Of course."

Haley accepted her key and they stood around Brooke for the final time with their shot glasses. "Here's to a shot at love!"

**Rachel: Me and Haley are polar opposites. Let the battle begin.**

**Next time on…a Shot at Love…**

**Finale: Rachel and Haley meet Brooke's parents and spend time with Peyton. Brooke makes her heartwrenching decision.**

**AN: drop a review and vote for your favorite! I based this chapter off of your reviews and votes, so if you want Haley or Rachel to win, show your support! Lol! After that chapter there will be a reunion show.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: baley-fo-life, I don't know why, but I can't send you messages anymore. When I click on your profile, all that shows up is 'subscribe' and 'favorite'. This is the only way I could think of to tell you that lol. Anyway…**

**This week on…A Shot at Love…**

**Haley: It's down to just me and Rachel now. Honestly, I feel like I'd be the best person for her but who knows what she's thinking.**

**Rachel: Haley and I are so different. I think Brooke has two very different paths she could take.**

"So, I think we should spend some time just hanging out, you know, like people do in the real world." Brooke said. She grabbed Rachel's hand and guided her to a spot on the beach. Brooke was in a red bikini and Rachel was in a gold one. They both lied down on their towels to get a nice tan in.

"Mhm. I love the feeling of your skin soaking in the sun." Rachel sighed.

Brooke laughed. "Me too."

After about twenty minutes of enjoying the sun, Rachel suddenly felt sand on her stomach. She opened one eye to see a pile of it on her stomach and a very guilty looking Brooke on the side of her.

"Real mature, Brooke." Rachel said before closing her eye.

Brooke looked a little saddened by the lack of a reaction and so she lied back down. Rachel crept over to Brooke and straddled her stomach. She wiped the sand off of herself and onto the brunette beneath her.

"What? Did you think I would just let you get away with that?" Rachel leaned down to kiss Brooke when they heard Brooke's name being called. "What's that?"

They looked around the beach and finally found the source of the name-calling. "Paparazzi. So annoying." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? They won't ruin our time. Let's go take a shower to get this sand off." Rachel grinned mischievously.

They both ran to the showers, playfully shoving each other the entire way. "I think we're going to have to share. You know, save water and all that…"

Before Brooke had the chance to respond, Rachel had her shoved up against the shower wall. She pulled their bodies close as the water rained over them. Rachel gently kissed up Brooke's neck before connecting with her lips. Brooke brought her hands down Rachel's stomach and then to the small of Rachel's back.

**Brooke: Rachel. Is. So. Hot. **

"So where to next, Penelope?"

"I knew I'd regret telling you my middle name. But yeah, we are going to dinner with my mom, Peyton, and Bevin."

**Brooke: Bevin was a close friend of mine in high school and she actually works as my assistant now. You all know who Peyton is. Now I don't have the best of relationships with my mom but Bitchtoria insisted on coming to meet Haley and Rachel. I think she just wants TV time.**

"Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel hugged Bevin and then Peyton. When she came to Victoria, she knew enough to just shake the woman's hand.

They all began to eat their dinner and Victoria was grilling Rachel. "So tell me, Rachel, what is it that you do?"

"I co-own a bar in LA with my best friend Millicent."

"Mmm. And is it profitable?"

"We make enough, yeah."

Victoria leaned over the table in an authoritative way. "Are you with my daughter just for the money?"

"No!" Rachel answered defensively. "Honestly it didn't even cross my mind."

Victoria scoffed. "Right."

Brooke frowned. "Mother, enough. I let you come, don't be mean to someone I care about."

"I am not being mean. I just want to make sure she cares about _you_ and not the money that comes with you."

**Brooke: In a weird way, I think my mom may actually be trying to protect me. But it doesn't give her the right to badger Rachel.**

"Well if you'll excuse me, we're going to bed. That is, if you want too, Rach."

Rachel smirked and glared at Victoria. "I'd love too."

**Rachel: Brooke's mom doesn't faze me. She reminds me of my mother.**

Brooke and Rachel were making out against Brooke's bedroom door. Brooke moaned when Rachel's tongue made its way inside her mouth. Brooke played with the bottom of Rachel's shirt and lifted it slightly. Her fingers touch Rachel's stomach and gently went up further. Rachel had her hands wrapped around Brooke's neck. Finally, Brooke fumbled for the doorknob and the two went inside her bedroom. Brooke briefly unwrapped herself from Rachel's embrace.

"You can stay outside." Brooke shut the door, leaving the camera in the hallway.

**Brooke: My date with Rachel was…indescribable. **

**Rachel: I had a great time with Brooke. I'm jealous that she's about to spend time with Haley. It's actually really upsetting.**

"Where are we?" Haley laughed and tried taking the blindfold off of her eyes.

"Not just yet!" Brooke playfully grabbed Haley's wrists.

"Okay, open!"

Haley opened her eyes and immediately gawked at the sight before her. They were in huge concert hall and up on stage stood Carrie Underwood who was singing "That's Where It Is".

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

"You didn't!"

Brooke smiled. "Oh, but I did." Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley from behind.

"How?" Haley was still speechless.

"Well I remember you telling me that Carrie Underwood was one of your inspirations. It just so happens me and Carrie are kinda tight."

Brooke and Haley laughed. Haley turned around to look at Brooke and she gently kissed her. "This is great."

"You know, I was kind of hoping that after Carrie, you'd be willing to sing for me?"

Haley looked down at the floor, back at Carrie Underwood, and finally back at Brooke. "Of course I will."

**Brooke: I know it means a lot to Haley to sing in front of someone. This sort of solidifies her feelings for me.**

Carrie finished out her song. "Okay, I know there's a very special person out there for my friend Brooke. And I can't wait to hear her sing. Come on up, Haley!"

Haley walked up to the stage and sat at the piano as Brooke cheered her on.

"Well, I wrote this one recently so it's not completely finished. I hope you don't hate it." Haley nervously laughed into the microphone.

_It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That is taken  
Can be restored _

_  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath_

"That was beautiful, Hales."

**Brooke: Haley's singing voice is just another part of her that I really...love.**

**Haley: It's not easy for me to sing for someone, but I'm glad I did for Brooke. At this point, I'd do anything just to make her show those dimples.**

"Okay, so all you have to know is don't look her in the eye and don't comment on how ugly her hair looks."

Haley giggled. "Is she really that bad?"

"Trust me; my mom was awful to Rachel."

Haley's shoulders slumped a little at the mention of the redhead.

**Haley: Just when I feel completely comfortable, I'm reminded that I have competition.**

Their dinner went well; even Victoria was polite to Haley.

"So, Hales, I'll walk you out?"

"Sure."

**Brooke: Haley doesn't feel comfortable spending the night with me, and its okay. She's old-fashioned, I would never push her.**

"I had a great time tonight. And I'm glad you opened up to me by singing something you've written."

"Anytime. I care about you, a lot. You know that right?"

Brooke smiled and kissed Haley. "I know that."

**Haley: I hope it doesn't hurt my chances of winning.**

Brooke went back inside and took the time to talk to her three confidantes.

"So, who do you guys like better?"

"Haley. She's not after your money." Victoria answered.

"Is money seriously all you think about?"

"I say Rachel. She's more your lifestyle." Bevin offered.

"Looks like your vote is the tiebreaker, P. Sawyer."

"Yeah, right. You aren't dumping the decision on me. In the end you have to choose who you see yourself having a life with down the line. They are both great girls."

**Later on…at eliminations…**

**Brooke: I'm so nervous, but I've made up my mind. It scares me to hurt one of them. I just hope I'm making the right decision.**

Brooke stood at the end of the long runway, waiting for the first limo to pull up. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she watched Haley get out of the limo looking more gorgeous than ever.

Haley finally made it to the end of the runway and she smiled. Brooke took both of Haley's hands in her own and took a deep breath.

"Haley, you are intelligent, beautiful, talented, and a great mother. I care for you so much."

Haley's face dropped as she noticed Brooke's tears. "But?"

Brooke sniffled. "I can't lie to you. It's not because I don't like you, because I do. And it's not because you did something wrong, because you didn't. I just feel like I have a stronger connection with Rachel and I think that it'd be selfish of me to ask you to leave your life for my crazy one. I'm so sorry, but your shot at love has ended."

Haley took one last look at Brooke, said nothing, and turned to walk away. Brooke called out to her but Haley continued walking.

**Haley: (crying) I don't even know what to say right now.**

**Brooke: That was horrible. All I want to do is run after her and comfort her. But I know I can't.**

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled as she saw Rachel's limo approach. Rachel walked up to Brooke and the brunette instantly put her hands on Rachel's waist.

"Rachel…At the beginning of this competition I didn't know what to think of you. We had a strong physical connection but I knew inevitably it wouldn't be enough. But I kept you around because I thought we would be able to connect on an emotional level as well. And we did. I really think I might be in love with you and I can see us spending time together in the future."

**Rachel: Yay!**

**Brooke: It's a great feeling. I know that I found someone to have fun with, and ultimately spend my life with.**

Rachel smiled and put her arms around Brooke's neck.

"You still have a shot at love, are you interested?"

"Absolutely." The two embraced, smiled, and kissed.

**AN: Well, there you have it. Rachel wins, hope you guys enjoyed it while it lasted :)**

**Oh, and I'm writing a reunion chapter and I want you guys to write the questions! Ask any of the contestants anything you want. You can leave as many questions as you'd like :)**


	8. Reunion

"_Hi and welcome to A Shot at Love with , the reunion special! I'm your host and Brooke's best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Tonight we have lots of things to catch up on. Two pairs on the show are now together, one contestant is now married, and of course we still have to talk to Brooke and Rachel. Welcome the contestants back to the show…"_

(Camera pans over the contestants.)

_Spike_: sniffs the air.

_Willow_: makes a peace sign.

_Tim_: shouts Tim Time.

_Marissa_: waves.

_Oz_: slight head nod towards the camera.

_Alex_: makes the rocker sign with her fingers.

_Ryan_: pegs off the camera.

_Nathan_: playfully puts Ryan in a headlock.

_Cordy_: crosses her arms and huffs.

_Angel_: stares stoically.

_Summer_: smiles and waves.

_Xander_: thumbs-up.

_Faith_: leans back in her chair.

_Riley_: flexes his bicep and kisses it.

_Lucas_: squints.

_Jake_: half waves.

"_Later on we'll be bringing out Haley, Rachel, and Brooke. But for now, let's start off with Ryan and Oz. You two seemed to have beef with each other from the start. Did you really think fighting would impress Brooke Davis?"_

Ryan grunted. "A real man fights when he's provoked."

Oz's expression didn't change. "You could get fired up by an ant. Get some help, Real Man."

"_Woah! Okay, well it looks like that rivalry hasn't been healed. Anyway, on to Willow and Spike. What is it with you two?"_

"What do you mean, love?"

Peyton squirmed in her seat under the glare of Spike. _"Nothing. Never mind. Willow, anything you want to say?"_

"I'm close to perfecting my anti-love spell and-"

"_So moving along…Marissa, you said kissing Alex was a mistake but now we'd like to know. Was it worth it?"_

"Well, actually, it was. We ended up seeing each other after we were eliminated and we hung out. We've been together since."

"_It's good to see that you've found love even though it wasn't with Brooke. Speaking of finding love on the show, we have another couple that has hooked up. Buffy, do you have anything to add?"_

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Not really."

Faith wrapped her arm around the small blonde. "Oh, come on, B! No need to get all shy. She's been dating me but she's too afraid to admit it."

"_Congrats to you two too."_

"I have a question for ya."

"_I'm the host, Faith. You don't ask the host questions."_

"Well I wanna because I'm curious. Do you wish you had a shot at love with Brooke Davis?"

Peyton blushed. _"Absolutely not. She's been my best friend since we were five. She's practically my sister."_

Faith nodded and laughed. "Right."

"_Back to the contestants. Summer, you accused Faith of sleeping with you. What really happened between you and Faith?"_

Summer crossed her arms and sighed. "Nothing happened."

"_Then why make up lies?"_

"I was jealous of Faith. She was hot and cocky and…I liked her."

*Dramatic gasp from the audience*

Buffy's eyes sent daggers at Summer. "And this is where you stop talking."

Summer threw her hands up defensively. "She's all yours, Buffy."

"_I agree. Faith's hot. But before this turns into a catfight, let's move on. Buffy, everyone's been dying to know. What really happened in that closet with Nathan?"_

Buffy smirked. "Let's just say it really was something that couldn't be shown on TV. But sign up for me and Kennedy's defense classes and we'll be glad to show you how to do it."

"_Nice way to dodge the question. Speaking of Kennedy, has anything happened between you and her? And what about crazy Harmony?"_

"Kennedy and I are strictly friends. And Harmony comes around a lot still but usually Faith scares her away. She can't seem to take a hint. Or a straightforward GO AWAY for that matter."

"_Nathan and Lucas. Brothers competing for the same girl. Nathan, you were eliminated first and punched Lucas. Why did you do it and how is your relationship with him now?"_

"I punched him because I was pissed off, plain and simple. It was an impulse and it's what brothers do. We're fine now."

"_Good to hear, because I know Brooke felt guilty about it. On to Xander. What was with the hate on Rachel?"_

"She just got under my skin. I'm the nice guy and she's the bitch."

*Audience boos*

"_Seems to me Rachel has a fan base. I hear you have good news though."_

"Yeah, I met a beautiful girl named Anya and we married less than a month ago."

"_Well, congrats, Xander. I wish you guys luck. Riley, what was with the creepiness towards the end? And calling Brooke not bisexual? Were you trying to commit love suicide?"_

"I knew this would come up. I blew it. I lost my head because I was jealous and said things I didn't mean. If I could take it back I would."

"_I like a guy that owns up to his mistakes. Last but not least, we have a question for Jake. How did you feel after eliminations?"_

"Heartbroken. I don't introduce many people to my family, especially Jenny, so it was tough. I thought she was the one for me and I genuinely felt myself falling for her. But I'm trying to move on."

"_I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Jake. But you're going to find someone. Now we have arrived to the moment everyone has been waiting for. Let's hear it for Brooke, Rachel, and Haley."_

Brooke, Haley and Rachel walk out and sit on a coach on the side of Peyton's chair. Brooke was in the middle of Rachel and Haley.

"_Welcome to the show. So I guess we should start off easy. Rachel and Brooke, are you still together?"_

Brooke smiled, as did Rachel, and Brooke took Rachel's hand into her own. "We are."

"_Good to hear. What have you two been up to?"_

"Well we've just been doing normal couple stuff. We tend to change our scene a lot. Sometimes I'm at her mansion and sometimes she's at my small apartment. It's a nice change of pace most of the time." Rachel replied.

"_No plans of moving in together?"_

Brooke smirked. "Maybe."

"_Ah, you can't hide anything from me . You made a shocking choice by taking back a key from Lucas. That's the first time in Shot at Love history."_

"Well I felt like I didn't have a choice. I had made a mistake by giving Lucas a key just to keep the gender count even. It was obvious I had a stronger connection to Haley."

"_Which brings us to our first fan question. Friendlygirl333 asks 'How could you just dump Haley like that when you obviously seemed like you loved her and you even said you loved her?"_

Haley looked away, tears visibly in her eyes. Rachel looked down in discomfort and Brooke nervously played with Rachel's fingers. "It…sucked. I didn't want to dump Haley. I didn't want to hurt her and I honestly still don't want to see her go through that pain. But as much as I loved Haley, I was _in_ love with Rachel. I felt horrible. Its how I felt at the time and I stick by my decision."

"_Friendlygirl333 also has a question for you, Haley. 'Do you hold any resentment towards Brooke for making you think she was in love with you? And do you think staying the night with Brooke would have changed anything?"_

Haley wiped a tear away from her eye. "That's a complicated question. I'll be honest. I do feel some resentment towards her. I know she didn't intend to hurt me and that her feelings were legitimate at the time. But I am still resentful. I thought she loved me more than Rachel and she gave me no sign otherwise. It was a competition and I should have remembered that."

"Haley-"

"Brooke, don't. You'll only make me feel worse. But to answer the second question, I would like to think that staying the night wouldn't have changed anything. I'd like to think that sex isn't everything to her."

Anger briefly flashed through Brooke's features. "Thanks, Haley. Thanks a lot. You know sex isn't everything to me. I really did care for you and I'm sorry that my feelings were just more for Rachel. I want you to be happy and I wish you would say the same towards me."

Peyton interrupts. _"That leads us to our last fan question. Angel0wonder asks 'What exactly happened behind closed doors with Brooke and Rachel?"_

Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well we do have that deleted scene somewhere if you really want it…"

"Rachel!" Brooke smacked Rachel's arm. "We are not showing anyone that."

"_Okay, ew. I did not need to hear that. We are down to our last question. Brooke, you seemed really excited that Jake & Haley had kids. Are you and Rachel thinking about them?"_

"Not anytime soon. But I could see kids in our future. You know, far far away future."

"_Well there you have it, folks. Brooke and Rachel are still together and it seems others have found love on this show. Who's shot at love is next? Tune in next season to find out."_

**THE END**


End file.
